


Buried

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Badlands [2]
Category: Badlands Bar-TheLadyMuse, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mayuzumi owns Badlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: For all that I gave you the Background, there's more buried in the Badlands.





	Buried

In all the world, there's things people just don't know. One of those things is what goes on in the basement of Badlands. What's Badlands, you ask? One of the most successful multifacet clubs in downtown Tokyo. The owner, Mayuzumi Chihiro, inherited and renovated it, successfully rebranding and revitalizing the establishment. Below the main building are several rooms, accessible by two staircases, and in these rooms are satellite offices of several professionals. Those professionals, are, of course, involved with Badlands to varying degrees. 

Having so many part-timers could be detrimental, but none of them will permit it to be so. Chihiro has brought them together, protected them and nurtured them. The last may not seem true, but it is. Mayuzumi House has always been open to them, the kitchens of both the house and bar fully stocked. He's often shut down the mezzanine for off duty employees to gather, more times than they can count.

**BURIED**

Hayama, Mibuchi and Nebuya had intended to interrogate whoever was taking up all of Akashi's time, however, they ended up finding Akashi staring transfixed at the stage. Where Mayuzumi Chihiro, former Salt King of Rakuzan, was dancing on a pole. Despite their broken brains, the former Uncrowned Kings made it through an evening of drinking, dancing and singing.

So, of course, pictures of a shirtless Mayuzumi flooded the internet. As there were many former Rakuzan players following that particular trio of Kings, many, many people were surprised by the sensuality that had been displayed by Mayuzumi.

-

Akashi Seijuurou enjoyed spending time at Badlands. He liked the atmosphere, knew most of the staff (all of whom were protective of Chihiro) and Chihiro isn't offended anymore. Well, more accurately, he believed Chihiro when he said he was over that long-ago humiliation Seijuurou had slapped him with.

He'd convinced Chihiro to host a former-Rakuzan reunion at the bar. That might have been a bad idea, as the other former Miracles had gleefully imitated him. Except, as it had drawn more business to Badlands, Chihiro wasn't too mad.

-

Down in the Hub, a set of offices located in the Badlands basement, Sugawara Koushi studied his partner, Iwaizumi Hajime. Despite having had lunch together at Mayuzumi House with their assistants, it had been decided that a staff meeting was indicated. Asahi, his assistant, and Kiyoko, his wife and Hajime's assistant, were also eyeing Hajime.

He'd been antsy since Bokuto and Kuroo had announced that Oikawa had been whining about missing Iwaizumi. 

Biting his lip, Koushi made a note to upload some photos from the last Badlands staff party. It would stir up a lot of chaos. But be worth it. He hoped.

**BURIED**

Between stretches and gossip, Kuroo and Bokuto side-eyed their senior setter. The younger setter, Kageyama, was studying some of the starting spikers' warm ups. Oikawa, however, was frowning at his phone nearby. Ushijima rolled his eyes when Oikawa looked over at Bokuto and Kuroo, roaring

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Iwa-chan?" Raising his eyebrow as he leaned into a stretch, Bokuto retorted

"Why didn't you say you wanted to find him?" Shrieking in wordless rage, Oikawa started storming over, only for Kageyama to call for his attention. Growling, the setter stomped off to the sound of Kuroo's chuckles and Bokuto's ill-concealed giggles. Both men glanced over when Nishinoya asked impatiently

"Is Asahi-san okay?" It was Kuroo who shrugged and replied

"Sugawara finally listened to his wife and took Azumane to get his anxiety diagnosed, so he's more confident with coping strategies in place."

(Strategies Kenma has had for years because he's a worrier and Kuroo hated not being able to help)

Shaking his head, Ushijima suggests

"Why don't we all head to Badlands after practice?" There's some half-hearted agreement from most, but it doesn't matter. Not to Tooru. Not now that Ushijima, Bokuto and Kuroo have given him the chance to confront Iwaizumi over his lack of communication. That... it had hurt, that his very best friend had chosen to gradually reduce their communication. And Tooru... Tooru had to believe there was a real reason beyond hurting him.

(But he didn't know what he'd do when he knew the reason)

**BURIED**

Prior to discovering Koutarou by accident (and Keiji has yet to forgive him for disappearing) Akaashi Keiji hadn't known that Bokuto Koutarou could be mature. Sexy, childish, moronic, yes. But since finding Koutarou (thank Kami) he's been relearning the facets of this man he's not stopped adoring. It's not that he's changed since Keiji knew him, just grown. The National Volleyball player and elite athlete as well as a college student could cook, clean, tend bar and dance. That Bokuto was still studying had been a shock, until Koutarou informed him that he was aiming for a masters in zoology with a focus on owls. Most astonishing of all his new skills is that he can dance, and dance _well._

 -

Konoha Akinori observed Akaashi drooling over Bokuto. The stupid owls had been dancing around any kind of commitment since high school. Both had thought the other wouldn't want them.

"Like you were much different?" His wife's voice jolts him out of his reverie, and shooting Kaori an apologetic grin, he leaned in to murmur

"They were really, really stupid about it." She hummed, leaning deeper into his side to whisper

"You confessed right before graduating and expected me to move on when we've known each other since we were babies." Smirking, he pointed out

"I never disappeared on you for stupidly noble reasons." Pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, she conceded his point.

-

Komi made a disgusted noise over at the bar. Akaashi was drooling over Bokuto (even if he was just staring blankly, they all knew he was drooling), Konoha was being dippy with Kaori, Washio, Yukie and Onaga were on the dance floor and Saru wasn't able to make it. Someone slid onto the stool beside him, and turning, Komi blurted stupidly

"Saru!" when he saw who it was. Yamato turned to him with that dopey grin.  

**BURIED**

Nijimura Shuuzou had not intended to return to Badlands tonight, but with his parents resettled in Tokyo, they'd insisted he 'go have fun'. Considering the former Miracles were busy elsewhere, and that his only other memorable kouhai was probably stripping... he hadn't told them where he was going.

Not that Haizaki cared. Sure, Nijimura grew up fine, but he'd resented him (and the Miracles) for a reason. Yeah, he's had it out with Kagami and Himuro, gets along with his cousins and talks to his mother and brother with a lot less anger. That doesn't mean Nijimura won't have to work hard for whatever attention he gets.

-

As he has many times before, Nakatani Maasaki takes a picture of his lover and sends it to Tae. There's no set pattern, but generally, every week or so that Taisuke doesn't talk to his family, Maasaki (having swiped the numbers from Taisuke's phone) sends someone a picture. He never answers phone calls, might reply to a text with a single word, but communication was not his intent. Just to let Taisuke's family know he's okay. 

-

Ootsubo Kari is not pleased to have to track down her son through the club set photos his anonymous lover sends. Even after a drunk Taisuke calls to confess he's dating his former coach, she doesn't put any stock in it. And then Tae's friends, Riko and Satsuki both send pictures of her son getting cozy with a man over twenty years his senior. It's really not pleasant for any of them to realize the only reason they know how Taisuke is, is because Maasaki texts a different picture every week.

(Ootsubo is surprised to be told 'come home and bring your boyfriend to lunch', and for Masaaki to receive a warmer reception than he does)

**BURIED**

Wakatoshi felt grumpy, even after a smooth reconciliation with Eita. Somehow, despite being separated just as long as they had, Bokuto seemed to cuddle up to his boyfriend far more easily. Akaashi himself seemed to initiate physical contact with the expectation it would be permitted, even encouraged. Eita, off from work tonight followed his sight line, leaning against his side to murmur 

"Is something wrong, Wakatoshi?" Sighing, he muttered

"They make it look so easy." Nodding to Bokuto and Akaashi. Eyes softening, Eita told him quietly

"You don't have to ask for that, Wakatoshi." Stunned, he glanced at Eita, flushing when the blond plastered himself to his side. Despite being flustered, Wakatoshi was pleased, wrapping his arm around Eita.

-

Sugawara Kiyoko sat at the bar, sipping her virgin Bloody Mary as she mused on Iwaizumi. Her husband was more temperamental, but Iwaizumi Hajime, was, on the surface, more volatile. Once you got to know them, you realized both were the kind to steady as stone. So why, she wondered, had her boss walked away from someone who was important to him? Rolling her eyes, she watched Koushi bus tables.

Sure, technically speaking, it was their night off. But with ownership shares in Badlands to their name, it wasn't uncommon for them and most of the others to pitch in whenever they were there.It wasn't hard to help Chihiro, to give him a night off after years of toil. Huffing, she returned her gaze to her other half. Sugawara Koushi had interested many people over the years, as had she, but they had chosen each other and remained together. The first few years had been hard, until she'd started waiting tables at Badlands. Being pulled into Myuzumi's orbit had been the best thing that ever happened to them.

So Kiyoko knew the grey haired man (nicknamed the 'Grand Boss') would sort out Mayuzumi if Oikawa didn't. As Bokuto and Kuroo had gleefully texted Koushi and everyone else about Oikawa's fury. When the door swung open, Kiyoko looked up, noticed Oikawa and pointed silently, to the staircase that led to the Hub. Although the door was usually closed, tonight it was simply guarded by an apathetic Kenma. Who stepped aside the moment Oikawa came near.

**BURIED**

 Tooru growled under his breath as he stomped down the stairs the black haired woman had pointed him towards.

-

Hajime was perfectly aware that Tooru was headed towards him. He could no more stop it than he could redirect a hurricane. He'd left Tooru behind, years ago, for a reason. That reason had been that Tooru was not just going places, he was nearly there. He'd have  _been_ there if he hadn't insisted on remaining with Hajime. Cutting ties had savaged his heart, but he'd already fallen in with Azumane, the Sugawaras' and the rest of the Badlands crew. Kuroo and Bokuto had kept him up to date on Oikawa, so he'd known when he absolutely had to interfere.

Footsteps in the hallway jolted him out of his reverie. Pulling in a breath, Iwaizumi waited.

-

Pursing his lips, Oikawa stared at the plaque on the wall, grinding his teeth. 'Iwaizumi and Sugawara, LLC' glared back at him, the text beneath the title announcing 'Iwaizumi Hajime, barrister'. Closing and opening hard brown eyes, Tooru shoved open the door, words dying on his tongue. A haggard, slumped over Iwaizumi Hajime was seated facing the door in a throne-like leather chair, hands on his face. Kicking the door closed, he asked evenly

"Why did you leave me, Iwa-chan?" Shoulders hunching, Iwaizumi growled

"Because I was hindering you." Tooru froze, recoiled and then, horrorstruck, whispered

" _What_ did you say?" Standing, Hajime loomed over Tooru, grey suit highlighting his stocky frame. Tilting his head so that he gritted out into Tooru's ear

"I've loved you forever, and you never saw me that way. It would have broken our friendship anyway, but I couldn't keep up with you as an athlete either, so _do the fucking math, Tooru._ " His piece said, Hajime slipped out of the office, bolting for the door he'd left strategically open around the corner.

-

Meanwhile, a shocked Tooru took in Hajime's office. Aside from the hulking desk he'd been seated at, there was a smaller desk in front of a row of filing cabinets. Each desk had a pair of framed photographs atop them. Giving himself a minute, Oikawa studied the smaller desk. The name placard read 'Sugawara Kiyoko', and there was a picture of the old Karasuno Men's Volleyball team beside a picture of Refreshing-kun and the black haired woman from earlier. Biting back a shaky breath, he circled back around to Iwaizumi's desk. Laden with several files, the framed photos nonetheless had pride of place. Their graduation photo, and the regulars from third year, as well as a slightly newer photo of the two of them all beamed back at Tooru. Running his hands over the backrest of Hajime's chair made him realize the black trenchcoat he'd gifted his old friend back when he graduated Uni had been draped over it. Sitting in the chair, Tooru slumped back, moaning pitifully

"You fool, Iwa-chan, I love you too."

**BURIED**

 Nishinoya Yuu bounced into Bdlands, nearly squealing when he realized Azumane Asahi was tending the bar. Asahi smiled when he strode up and ordered a vodka on the rocks. This new Asahi was interesting. Especially when the former ace blushed as he brushed his knuckles over Noya's cheek. Squeaking, Noya stared at Asahi, who chuckled deeply before moving to fill another drink order.

-

Himuro Tatsuya had known that Taiga was a popular regular at Badlands when it came to the dancers available. With his strong build and red hair against copper skin, Taiga drew crowds by  _breathing._

Still, watching people hit on your boyfriend of less than a month was hard. At least with the other Badlands employees, he knew it was years of camaraderie. With people like the woman trying to flirt with Taiga, he knew she wanted Taiga for herself. Desire grappled with guilt in his gut. Tatsuya wanted Taiga to himself, always, but what if that woman, or the man eyeing Taiga from one table over could give Taiga a better life, a better relationship than he could?

Desire always won, when Taiga looked at him like he just had. Like he was lucky to wake up next to Tatsuya. Warmth curled in his stomach when Taiga glass in front of him, smiling gently.

-

Ryouta was bored. Yukiocchi had promised he could watch him perform while he was in town, but he was busy tuning his guitar. While he waited, he was exploring the Hub. In the course of doing so, he came across a shocked, muscular brunet. Quirking his lips, Kise realized this had to be Oikawa Tooru. The guy Yukiocchi said his friend Iwaizumi was running from, wasn't he? Peering in a little more intently, he called

"Oikawa-kun, wasn't it?" the younger athlete jerked, slumping when he realized who'd spoken. Taking pity on the younger athlete, he added somewhat cryptically

"Iwaizumi-kun is considered a member of the Badlands core, and considering everyone was or is running from something around her, I think you were his." Walking away with a practiced carelessness, Kise fought giggles, knowing the younger male was staring after him.

-

Kawanishi Taichi had started bouncing at Badlands on Semi's recommendation. So he'd known there was a possibility he'd run into Tedou. Still, running into him on his day off because Mayuzumi was on his first date in years really sucked.

**BURIED**

Atsushi looked at the letter with trepidation. The words were simple, the paper of good quality, but they terrified him all the same. It said that his cousins had tracked each other down and were hoping he would come to dinner in Tokyo. They didn't want anything from him but to know him. It said.

 -

Within six months, Nakajima Atsushi had a routine. He'd spend either Friday or Saturday at Badlands, travelling back and forth by train. Being predictable was a side effect of that. Which meant, when his co-workers realized something was up, there was a pattern to follow.

But just now, watching Ranpo sulk, Atsushi just sighed and pulled his senpai away, muttering an excuse to Kunikida before clamping a hand on Ranpo's arm and dragging the older man to the train station, not speaking until he dropped Ranpo into a seat at Imayoshi and Ootsubo's usual table. All he said was

"They'll understand your problems better than I ever could." And walked over to the bar to ask for drinks. Ranpo subsided after being handed a bottle of Ramune and hearing the younger men complain about their older lovers.

-

Okay, maybe Nakajima had a point. Imayoshi and Ootsubo were really nothing like him, but still cooler than most people, even if he couldn't tell them about his ability.

And if they weren't where he wanted to be, he'd like them a whole hell of a lot more.

Eh. At least they heard out his bitching.

-

It would be months before anyone realized that Nakajima and Edogawa knew some of the same people and disappeared for similar reasons to the same place.

At least it was mostly harmless.

Yukichi was the only one who realized it, and though it disquieted him, he wasn't sure why.

It wasn't like the younger males were going to leave Agency, they came back every week.

But still, the idea of Ranpo and Atsushi- Ranpo especially- leaving Yokohama unsettled him (especially without him).

**BURIED**

Biting his lip, Motoki studied the main floor. Tajima and Mihashi had asked him to trade shift positions. He'd been reluctant, as the main floor was usually busier than the mezzanine or the Hub, but when they said Takaya and the rest of the old Nishiura team would be coming to celebrate Takaya's birthday, he quickly agreed. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Abe, or that he was selfless.

It was guilt.

It was want.

it was wishing he'd seen what he could have had with the catcher if he hadn't fucked it all up, years ago. If he'd told Abe that he was recovering from an injury, the other male would have been more lenient with his expectations, would have been the kind of friend he needed, instead of resenting his inaction for years.

And, well, even if they could have met in the middle in some way, there was never any guarantee that Abe would actually be attracted to Motoki. Aside from having hurt him before, there was the probability of Abe being straight, asexual or possibly aromantic.

All of which made his point, interacting with Takaya would just rub salt in their various wounds. Turning around, he started to attend to the bar, unaware what was going on just downstairs.

-

Takaya studied the interior of Badlands without interest. It was a good club. Good policies and entertainment. Mihashi, Kanou and Tajima were working, of course, but everyone from Nishiura's inaugural men's team were there. Izumi and his girlfriend were deep in debate with Mizutani and Hamada, Hanai was trying to balance Suyama and the others questions while keeping a firm eye on a tired Tajima.

A grey haired man seated himself beside Abe, and after introducing himself as 'Hiro, to which Abe responded with his name, the other man leaned over and said carefully

"Haruna Motoki's upstairs in the mezzanine. I hear he wanted to avoid a guy named Takaya for some reason. Tell Shougo, the guy on the interior door, that 'Hiro told you to go see Motoki." Heart pounding, Abe scampers away, feeling truly alive for the first time in forever, stammering out the words that he's pretty sure is a pass code before running up the stairs to confront Motoki.


End file.
